Sleeping Daisies
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Misty and Dawn are interrogating May about what has occured between her and Drew. Drew dosn't want her to tell anyone. It's a secret. Will May Kiss and Tell? Or will she keep it a secret?
1. May

_**M: M here bringing you a new oneshot! Hopefully this oneshot gets my creative juices flowing so I can finish writing my other Pokemon fic, The Help of Legends. It's almost finished and I get Writers Block… -_- exactly. So I'll just do the Disclaimer and leave you guys to read this random oneshot idea that popped in my head. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. **_

"Spill!"

"What!"

"Come on May! Just spill it!"

"Spill what?" May questioned her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"The juicy deets!" Dawn groaned sliding her hands across her face as she stared exasperated at May.

"What juicy deets?" May asked, confused, her eyebrows furrowing even more.

"You and Drew!" Dawn yelled. A blush slowly started covering May's cheeks.

"Theirs nothing to say" May responded turning her head to the side, embarrassed. Dawn groaned again.

"Misty!" Dawn whined, gripping a pink pillow tightly in her hands as she turned towards the video screen inside their room. "Help me out here!"

"You brought this upon yourself" Misty responded, a smile threatening to crack her face at Dawn's apparent distress. "I told you interrogating May about her and Drew isn't going to work."

"But Misty!"

"Trust me I know Dawn. I had to threaten her with my mallet to even get her to confess to me that she had a crush on Drew."

"Threaten!" May said, her head snapping over to look at Misty through the video-screen. "You actually hit me!"

"I did?" Misty said looking up at the ceiling of her Gym, as she tapped her chin with her finger. "Oh yeah!" She said her cerulean blue eyes sparkling. "I did, didn't I!"

"Yeah you did" May answered her eyes narrowing slightly. "And it hurt like _hell_" She seethed rubbing her head where she recalled having a rather large and painful bump on her head that lasted a whole week after meeting Misty.

"Well then threaten her again Misty!" Dawn yelled, pumping her fist into the air in front of her, distinctively reminding May and Misty of Ash, as her blue eyes glowed. "That way she'll tell us!"

Misty shook her head. "I can't Dawn." Misty spoke. "In case you haven't noticed you guys are in Sinnoh and I'm at my Gym."

"So?"

"Which is all the way in Kanto" Misty deadpanned as Dawn fell off the bed.

"Oh that's right" Dawn meekly spoke scratching her cheek slightly. Misty and May raised an eyebrow. It seems their blue-haired friend was spending too much time in the company of Ash as they traveled since she was starting to unintentionally imitate him.

_Did I use to act like this? _Misty and May wondered as they stared at their poor friend who was suffering from Ashoitis.

"But seriously May" Misty spoke turning her gaze on her brunette friend. "Tell us what the deal is?"

"Deal? Theirs no deal!" May hastily spoke her blush that had faded returning in full blast. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"May" She stated, crossing her arms across her chest. "Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I can't tell that you're hiding something. And Remember my flight is at 12 so I'll be there tomorrow morning, when I can really use my mallet on you."

May opened her mouth but no words came out. She had promised Drew that she wouldn't tell them, or anyone for that matter, besides her parents, yet. Her eyes darted from Misty to Dawn then back to Misty as she tried to grab onto a good enough lie to tell them.

"Me and Drew…" She stopped as Misty's face covered the entire screen as she leaned in, Dawn leaning on her elbows, eyes shining as she sat Indian-style on her bed. "We…talked…" May finished lamely, pulling her fingers nervously. Misty and Dawn were silent for a second before their faces became red with anger.

"MAY!" They shouted huffing. "WE'RE SERIOUS!" May cringed at their yells.

"I'll tell you later I mean, isn't it really late at night over there Misty?" May asked exasperated hoping she had finally learned the time zones of all the regions.

"Nope" Misty answered. "It's morning over here. About 9."

"Well then…it's really late for us Dawn" May spoke nervously as she pretended to yawn, stretching her arms over her head, allowing her red spaghetti strap tank top to rise a bit. "I say we hit the sack and talk about this later."

"May" Dawn said raising an eyebrow. "It's only 9pm."

"That's really late" May spoke. "I better get to bed" She nervously said as she basically jumped into her bed, snuggling under the red covers (that basically camouflaged her pajama shorts and tank top.

"May!" Dawn yelled hopping off of her pink-colored bed, as she threw the covers off of May. "You didn't even go to bed when you were ten at this hour!"

"Time for a change then." May responded as she tugged the covers back, glaring fiercely at Dawn. "I need my Beauty Sleep."

"I'm sure Drew thinks you're beautiful already May" Misty joked from the screen, laughing as May's face burst into flames.

"Alright, Alright" May said holding her hands up in surrender, closing her eyes as she willed her blush to go away. _I'm sorry Drew _May thought as she prepared to tell them what really happened.

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled as he ran into the room, his messy black hair looking even messier as Pikachu jumped off of his head. "Brock told me you were video-chatting with Misty!" Dawn and May screamed as they sought to cover themselves (it's a reaction)

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty yelled, her face turning red with anger. "YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO A GIRL'S ROOM LIKE THAT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THIS!"

Ash looked confused as he cocked his head to the side. "But Misty I wanted to see if you got my package?"

"Package?" May and Dawn questioned, eyes shining with curiosity.

"If you're talking about the box inside the box which was inside the box that was inside another box then yes I did get your package" Misty said, crossing her arms under her chest.

Ash leaned into the video screen, giving Misty his dopey Ash smile. "Great!" he happily said. "Did you like it?"

"You mean your dirty, used, old hat?" Misty questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Yep that's the one!" Ash happily responded. Dawn and May shared a disturbed glance behind his back. Why would he send Misty his hat? "So did you like it?" He looked concerned as he stared at Misty.

"Yes Ash I did" Misty answered.

"Then why aren't you wearing it?"

Misty's eyes widened as a blush took over her face. "Well um…it's because it's night time over here…" She lamely said.

"No it's not" Ash said furrowing his eyebrows. "It's morning over their. Should be around 9." Misty sweatdropped. Why can't he be an idiot when she needs him to be gullible?

"I already sent you a photo…" Misty muttered hoping this video chat wasn't on speaker. Dawn and May shared mischievous looks. _It was on speaker…great _Misty thought.

"Well ya but seeing you wear it in a photo isn't the same as in person…" Ash murmured.

"But I'm not really there."

"This is better than just a photo. At least, until I can actually see you again…" Ash spoke. Dawn and May awed in the back, causing Misty's blush to rise even more.

"Alright already" She murmured as she moved his hat from her lap to her head. Ash grinned happily.

"You look great" he stated as Misty slid down her seat slightly, getting embarrassed.

"Ash" Dawn spoke. "Why did you send her your hat?"

"Oh because Misty told me two days ago that she always liked my hat." Ash answered. "So I sent it to her using Express Staraptor."

"ASH KETCHUM! GET OUT OF HERE!" Misty shouted, embarrassed.

"Alright bye Misty. Miss you. I'll see you soon!" Ash answered backing up before speeding out of the room, leaving an embarrassed and flushing Misty to glare at her two grinning friends.

"So May" Misty said trying to draw the attention away from herself. "Continue with your story oh and Dawn your wearing too much pink" Misty said wrinkling her nose as she saw Dawn kick off her pink Pachirisu slippers, sit on her hot pink bedspread that matched her shorts, with a light pink spaghetti strap tank top with hot pink dots running through it.

"Enough about my pinkness" Dawn stated waving her hand around. "It's about time May dishes out to us" She looked meaningfully at May. "The truth." May looked down before sighing and relenting.

"Alright, Alright" May breathed out. "I'll tell you. You see…"

_**Flashback:**_

_**Important Note: **_

_**Floaroma Town has been changed to have the Contest Hall in the meadow and I have added some "famous Hot Springs" in the meadow as well. Oh and the flowers known as Sleeping Daisies, yeah those, I made them up.**_

Breathing in the sweet fragrances wafting through the air, I knew I had finally reached Floaroma Town. As I made my way through the small town, my eyes darted around, wondering where the Pokemon Contest was going to be.

This was the first time Floaroma Town was going to be hosting an International Pokemon Contest and I jumped at the chance to participate. After participating in the Wallace Cup, I figured I would find the famous hot springs of Sinnoh before heading back to Johto. It was just my luck to find out there was going to be an International Contest here. Perhaps I'll be able to get a ribbon!

"Hello Nurse Joy" I greeted as I entered the Pokemon Center.

"Good Evening" Nurse Joy smiled sweetly. "How can I help you?"

"Could you check my Pokemon?" I questioned. Nurse Joy nodded and I brightened, bringing out my Pokeballs. "Could I also rent a room, please?"

"Of course" Nurse Joy said as Chansey gingerly took the Pokeballs from me and scuttled into the back.

"Here's your room key" Nurse Joy said as she passed me my key. "You're lucky, that was our last room."

"Wow, I was lucky" I responded my eyes widening. "How long will I have to wait for my Pokemon?"

"Oh, I'll say about an hour or two. With so many coordinators coming into this town for the Contest, this Pokemon Center is packed to the brim."

"Is registration still opened for the Contest?" I questioned, worry creeping into my system, as I glanced at the clock. _**7:30pm**_ glared back at me. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Oh yes registration doesn't close till 10. I'm assuming more coordinators like you are going to be arriving a bit late." A blush of embarrassment rose to my face as I passed Nurse Joy my Contest Pass.

"May Maple" Nurse Joy said as she stared at the pass. "As in the Princess of Hoen?"

I laughed. "Yeah that's me" I answered smiling. "I'm not really sure how I got that nickname…"

Nurse Joy's eyes shined. "What luck the Prince of Hoen is here as well. Are you two here for a romantic getaway besides the contest?"

"Prince of Hoen?" I spoke furrowing my brows. "Who's that?"

_**("Yes Dawn I know it's Drew" May responded glaring at Dawn's interruption. "But I didn't know that was his nickname until the day of the contest. Now be quiet so I can continue with the story.")**_

"Registrations complete" Nurse Joy yelled cheerfully. "Yes! This computers back on track again! Oh sorry" She said embarrassed. "The computer's power has been coming and going…the contest is going to take place in the Meadow by the way, next to the Hot Springs."

"Alright thank you" I answered putting my pass away as I headed to my room. After unpacking a couple of things, I made herself a quick dinner using the small kitchen that was in the room(I had seen the long wait to eat in the Center's Cafeteria before heading to my room) I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. _**8p.m. **_shined brightly in green numbers. Drew popped into my mind as I stared at the green numbers. _I miss you_ I thought. I hadn't seen him in a while. I shook her head trying to get him out of my mind.

_Perhaps the Hot Springs are still open?_ I thought as I made my way to the front desk.

"Oh May I'm sorry but your Pokemon aren't ready yet."

"It's okay; I actually wanted to know what time the Hot Springs close?"

"They close around 11pm" Nurse Joy responded as she busily typed in her computer, as Chansey took the Pokemon Balls from a 10 year old boy, away.

"Okay, Thank You" I responded smiling at Nurse Joy before turning around and making my way out of the center.

The town was serenely quiet, with only a couple of people diddling around outside. My lungs felt like they were going to explode with how deeply I was breathing in the delightful aromas. It was a Full Moon tonight, not a single cloud was in the sky, and I was intent on using the Full Moon's light to lead the way. Floaroma Town for the most part was dark, there were no lampposts in the town at all, this small town thrived in the morning, just like the flowers, after all.

Two long torches caught my eyes as I neared the arc to the meadow. Stepping foot into the meadow, I forgot to breathe. Rows and Rows of all kinds of flowers filled my vision. I knew Floaroma town was the Flower Town but this…this was amazing. The Full Moon added some type of magical quality to the view.

Near the right side of the vast meadow the Contest Hall loomed in the shadowy dark. I felt a shiver run through me at the thought of competing. I couldn't wait but right now I needed to relax. My eyes roamed the meadow until I found the hot springs, settled further to the left. A small brown woodened cabin with the words Hot Spring on a sign in front of it, in what seemed to be vines, called out to me.

Making my way over there, I shivered. It was pretty chilly out here. I craved the Hot Springs even more. The door burst open before I was able to knock and out stepped a rather old lady. She smiled at me. "Are you here for the Hot Springs?"

"Yes." I responded. "They're still open right?" I questioned, worried, as I saw _Manager _scribbled on a clip on the lady's dress.

"Hohoho" The lady laughed. "Of course they're still open. Hot Springs never really close you know. But I'm still accepting Hot Springers. Come in" She murmured before departing back into the cabin, as I followed her, hesitantly.

"I'm afraid we only have one Hot Spring: The Flower available right now" The lady apologized though a grin was threatening to break her face. "All of the others are filled to the brim."

"That's alright." I responded holding the towel tightly to my body, as I tried to make it cover me more.

"Follow me" The lady cheerfully said as she started making her way down the wooden passage, the sliding doors peering at me menacingly. I didn't know going to a hot spring would be filled with so much tension. The towel fell slightly down from my chest and I hurried to cover up but then I felt the towel hitch up behind me. _This towel is too short!_ As I was trying to fix my towel dilemma, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I squeaked, looking up, my Ocean clashing with someone's Earth. I felt my mouth go dry. "Drew" I murmured breathlessly as I stared at my green-haired rival.

"May" Drew said his eyes widening slightly as he looked at me.

"Drew!" I happily proclaimed launching myself at him, forgetting about my towel dilemma as I wrapped my arms around him. Drew looked startle for a second before putting an arm around my waist, pulling me closer, while his other hand stayed on his towel holding it in place around his hips. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

It was true. Drew and I had been bumping into each other more often than not in Johto, more so then when I used to travel with Ash, and sometimes we would travel to a certain destination together. I had always been rather fond of Drew but the more time I spent around him, the deeper I fell. But I hadn't seen him in a little bit more than a month and quite frankly it felt like a year.

Pulling back, my eyes shined as I examined him. Drew had grown in these last five years since I met him when I was 10 and he was 11. At age 16, he now towered over me, was long and lean, and all the traveling had made him fit, as was apparent, as I stared at his chest. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

His eyes suddenly widened, as his face turned red. I cocked my head to the side wondering what happened to Drew as he became rigid. I looked down and gasped, my face turning red. Without me noticing, the towel had dipped down slightly showing cleavage and I quickly scurried to bring the towel higher. I glanced, embarrassed at Drew and found him looking the other way, his face red.

"There you are!" The old lady yelled coming back into view. "I was wondering what happened to you, lass." She raised an eyebrow at seeing Drew and me looking embarrassed. "Did something happen?"

"No" Drew spoke; his eyes trailing back to look at me, before walking passed me, and into another room.

"Well then let's going" The old lady said as I followed her. "Do you know him?"

"Drew" I said. "Yeah I do."

"Well here we are. Enjoy!" The old lady said before departing, leaving me in front of an empty, beautiful, hot spring, that had flowers surrounding it. _This must be why it's called The Flower _I thought as I gazed at the area; the full moon's light making the water look otherworldly. I gingerly stepped into the water, before sinking down until only my head remained out of the water. Leaning back, I sighed, as I allowed the warm water to soothe my tense muscles.

I don't know if it was because I inhaled too much of the flowers aromas or if it was the warmth of the water but at one point I found myself having trouble staying awake. With one final long blink, I succumbed to sleep. Who knows how long I stayed asleep, all I know is that I woke up with a start to find myself, staring at a man's chest, and in his arms, as he took me out of the water.

With a yelp, I started struggling, and before I knew it, me and the kidnapper fell into the water. My head broke the surface, as I gasped for air; my towel fell away from me. My eyes trained on my kidnapper only to see Drew coming to the surface, his own towel no longer on him.

"DREW!" I yelled, eyes widening.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Drew snapped angrily.

"Me! What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you!" I snapped back glaring. "Why the hell were you kidnapping me!"

"Kidnapping you?" Drew said confused. My face flushed.

"I…I mean…" I stuttered. Drew rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Figures that's what you would think. Why would I kidnap you?"

"I…you…I thought…" I struggled to find the right words. I huffed, my face glowing red. "How was I suppose to know it was you!" I yelled before turning around and getting out of the hot spring, allowing Drew to see my blue-bikini. He stared at me for a minute before rolling his eyes as he made his way to the edge.

"You know your only suppose to wear a towel in The Flower Hot Spring, right?" He said smirking as he got out of the water. My face turned even redder if it was possible.

"I know! But I didn't want to!" I defended. "Besides your one to talk! You're wearing swim trunks!" I proclaimed proudly as I saw Drew's dark blue swim trunks.

"Great deduction May" He rolled his eyes.

I glared at him, my face still red. "Why were you even holding me?" I asked, crossing my arms under my chest.

"Sarah told me to pick up the sleepy one" Drew responded raising an eyebrow as my eyes widened. "Leave it to you, to fall asleep in a Hot Spring."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" I cried. "I was relaxing and the warm water with the flowers just made me sleepy."

"I should have known this would happen" Drew muttered to himself as he massaged his forehead.

"What would?" I asked confused.

"That you would pick the hot springs for lovers" Drew answered.

"What! I did not pick it!" I yelled. "The old lady told me that it was the only one available."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't" Drew responded. "Either way you should've known these flower are called Sleeping Daisies" He motioned towards the flowers that surrounded the hot springs. "Your not suppose to inhale them so much if your not doing anything physical."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll fall asleep" Drew responded smirking. "Which you already know…" I felt dumbstrucked as my arms fell back to my sides.

"Oh…"

"Hence why The Flower Hot Spring is suppose to be for Lovers."

"How do you even know all this?"

"Because Sarah told me."

"Who's Sarah?" I asked, feeling jealousy start bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"The manager." Drew answered. "She walked you here. I thought you had better manners May, I was sure, _**you**_ would have asked for her name."

"Well…I didn't think of it…" I defended.

"Figures" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Why did she ask you to come get me?" I asked, connecting eyes with Drew.

"Other than the fact that I knew you, and theirs the possibility that some freak finds you sleeping instead, I've been staying with her for about a month."

"What? Why?"

"She's an old friend of my grandma. She use to run this place with her husband but he passed away and she was having trouble getting use to working without him so Grandma shipped me out here to help for a bit until she got back on her game."

"So that's why I haven't seen you in a while…" I whispered.

"Missed Me?" Drew teased.

"N-No!" I yelled. "Well…maybe a little…" I confessed, smiling softly at him. Taking a step closer to me, he smiled, making my heart flutter. It was so rare to have Drew actually smile and not smirk at me.

"You know I missed you too" Drew confessed. "Especially beating you in contests, I haven't been able to participate since I've stayed here."

"Hey! You don't always beat me!" I shouted feeling a fire erupt inside me at his words. Drew smirked, and bent down, grabbing one of the Sleeping Daisies, before giving it to me. I grabbed it softly from him, feeling surprised. "No Rose?" I asked feeling mystified.

"Do you know why this is the Lover's Hot Spring?" Drew asked ignoring my question but that's okay cause I was too busy staring at the purple flower I was holding. "No…" I answered still staring at the flower.

"Because these Sleeping Daisies won't put you to sleep if you're being physical…you know…your blood is pumping…your heart is pounding…adrenaline…" Drew spoke slowly, taking a step closer to me. I shifted, feeling my muscles tense as my heart started pounding harder, the closer Drew got. "Smell the flower" Drew ordered.

"What? You just said it'll put me to sleep."

"Trust me it won't. Smell it." Drew ordered again, locking his eyes with mine. I hesitated before lifting the flower daintily to my face. I breathed in the intoxicating scent, and felt peace run throughout my body, as my muscle tension lessoned as the smell went into my veins. I felt my eyes start drooping as I lowered my arm.

"I don't understand how I won't fall asleep, Dre-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, as Drew grabbed my arm, pulled me in, and kissed me. My eyes widened as my senses became fully aware and awake as my heart felt as if it were going to come out of my chest.

Drew pulled away slightly. "See what I mean?" He murmured breathlessly. "You won't fall asleep."

"I see" I murmured back, just as breathlessly, before Drew pulled me into another breathtaking kiss. My arm wrapped around his neck, as I pulled myself closer to him, his grip on my arm tightening. The Sleeping Daisy fell onto the floor, as my grip loosened on it, as I brought that arm up to his shoulder, as Drew's other arm wrapped around my waist.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's what happened" May stated, her face bright red as she stared at Misty and Dawn's faces, waiting for a reaction.

"May" Misty slowly said.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED SIX YEARS AGO!" Dawn shouted angrily as she jumped off the bed. "WE ALREADY KNEW THIS!"

"Uh…" May, even though she was older than Dawn by 4 years, Dawn was 17, while May was 21, May felt terrified of the young girl as she advanced on her, looking like a crazed Lady in Pink.

"Dawn, Calm Down" Misty, the 25 year old level-headed friend, ordered. "May" She glared at May, making said girl feel like a withering flower. "Tell us what happened last week."

May gulped. Her phone ringed and she quickly grabbed it, before Dawn could get it. _Drew, _in bright green colors showed on her iPhone screen. May smiled as she opened the text.

_The guys are bothering me._

_**So are the girls**_ May responded.

"I can't believe this! Misty! Do you see this! She's texting instead of telling us what happened!"

"Be quiet Dawn! It might be important"

_**Should we tell?**_

_I think we're gonna have to…_

_**I know you didn't want them to know until the dinner tomorrow.**_

_You know what May? Just tell them. This is what we get for not rooming with each other like we usually do._

_**Are you nuts? My dad is here. He would have a fit and would want to kill you.**_

_He has to get use to us sleeping together in the same room..._

_**Drew!**_

_Alright, alright, tell them._

_**You sure?**_

_Do you want to tell them?_

_**Yes!**_

_Then go ahead May, tell them. _

_**Thanks Drew.**_

_I just want you to be happy, Love._

_**Alright, I'm gonna tell them. **_

_**Goodnight Drew.**_

_Goodnight May. _

_I Love You._

_**Love You Too. **_

May turned off her phone, a bright smile on her face as she looked up.

"Well?" Misty questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It was Drew."

"And?" Dawn all but yelled.

"He says I can tell you guys the news." Misty and Dawn stared at her intently. May took a deep breath.

"Drew and I are getting married."

_**Done! What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! This isn't my best work but I enjoyed writing it, especially the Flashback. Please leave a Review to let me know how I did. I'm thinking of doing this story again but in Drew's Point of View. Are you guys interested? Do you want to read his side? If you do let me know in the Review, and I'll start writing it. So pretty please Review!**_


	2. Drew

_**M: M here bringing you Drew's Point of View. I'm sorry for the wait I just had a lot of work to do this past week and I was help planning a surprise birthday party for a good friend of mine. The good news is that it was Saturday and it was a SUCCESS! But anyway let's get on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea of the story. Enjoy!**_

"Tell!"

"No."

"Tell!"

"No."

"Dammit Drew just tell!"

"NO!" Drew responded, his forehead throbbing with annoyance as he stared at Ash, the annoyer.

"Why not?" Ash complained, pouting.

"Because theirs nothing to say." Drew responded crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides…" He smirks. "I don't kiss and tell."

"So something did happen!" Ash proclaimed happily pointing upwards towards the roof.

"Why are you so curious, anyway?" Drew questioned.

"Because!" Ash smartly answered. "I just am!"

"You sound like a girl" Paul grumbled from the desk chair he was currently saddling.

"Hey! I do not!" Ash yelled angrily. Paul smirked.

"What are you hiding?" Brock wondered, looking up from a PokeBreeding book he was currently reading on his bed.

"I'm not hiding anything." Drew coolly responded, flicking the bangs out of his face as he brought his Pokeballs out of his pockets carefully placing them on his nightstand as he prepared to change.

"No you're hiding something" Brock spoke, raising an eyebrow. "The question here is… What does it have to do with May?

"I told you" Drew said, annoyance apparent in his voice as he glared at Brock. "Nothing happened."

"No way" Ash responded, stomping his foot on the ground as he stood in the middle of the room, staring determinedly at Drew. "Something did happen. I can tell."

"Paul" Drew breathed looking at Paul for help. "You're the only sane one here. Tell them that nothing happened."

Paul stared. After a couple minutes he finally spoke. "Something obviously happened if Ash can tell." He paused. "Not that I care."

"See!" Ash yelled pointing accusingly at Drew. "Even Paul agrees with me! Something did happen! Now tell!"

Drew huffed annoyed, as he took off his shirt. "Fine…Do you really want to know?"

Ash nodded his head vigorously; Brock closed his PokeBreeding book, giving Drew his full attention. Paul warily glanced around the room. "Not Really" He said. "But I've got nothing better to do…"

Drew huffed annoyed, sitting down on his bed, but before he had a chance to say anything, the door opened.

"Hey Ash!" Kenny happily said stepping into the room, an envelope in his hand. "I was just checking to see if I got any mail and I found this." He stretched his hand towards Ash. "It's from the Cerulean Gym in Kanto."

Ash's eyes widened as he quickly dashed across the room, and ripped the letter out of Kenny's hand. Kenny blinked, confused.

"Pika Pi…" Pikachu spoke nodding its head as it stared exasperated at its trainer, who had started to sweat as he carefully opened the letter.

"What's the deal with him?" Kenny questioned Paul. A shiver went through Kenny as Paul glared at him. Kenny turned towards Drew who merely responded with a shrug.

"Misty" Brock said.

"What?"

"Misty. She's the gym leader of Cerulean and a good friend of ours." Brock explained. "She's also Ash's girlfriend."

"Oh" Kenny said a spark of realization appearing in his eyes. "DeeDee has told me about her! She says Ash has been in love with her ever since he met her."

"Yep that's the one" Brock responded.

"Yes!" Ash's cry brought everyone's attention to him. "She received it Pikachu! She received it!"

"You sent her a gift?" Paul monotonously questioned "I always knew you were a wimp." He smirked.

Ash glared at Paul before returning to look at the letter in his hand. "Look Pikachu! She even sent me a photo! She's wearing it!"

"Congrats Ash" Drew said. "You did something romantic."

"What did you get her?" Brock asked. "I didn't see you go into any stores."

"My hat" Ash yelled.

"What?" Paul spoke, staring at Ash as if he was an insane psychopath.

"I sent her my hat."

"You sent her…" Drew lowly murmured. "Your old, used, hat…"

"Yep" Ash grinned. "Doesn't she look great in it?" He showed them the picture.

Everyone sweatdropped, before anime falling. "I take my compliment back" Drew muttered.

"Ash you don't give someone your old-"

"Oh hey!" Kenny yelled interrupting Brock. "I passed by Deedee's and May's room on my way here and…"

"Didn't you learn from the last time not to go into the girls' room?" Paul questioned ominously. Brock, Ash, Drew, and Kenny shivered at Paul's icy tone.

"I did" Kenny protested. "I'm never crashing Dawn's sleepovers ever again. Not after last time…" He paused as if remembering something before shivering theatrically. "The horror…the pinkness…the girliness…" His eyes widened. "The horror!"

"Get on with what you were saying" Paul snapped making everyone jump.

"I was passing by Deedee's room and you know how May is rooming with her well they're pretty loud I could hear them from the hall but anyway I heard them talking to some girl name Misty…"

"Misty!" Ash asked alarmed. "She's here!"

"She's suppose to arrive tomorrow" Brock said staring at his Pokedex.

"They must be talking to her on the VideoChat" Drew deducted. "And away he goes" Drew murmured as Ash fled the room, running madly to May and Dawn's room.

"Well I better get going" Kenny spoke staring at the clock. "I need to pick a bed that's away from Harley." He shivered.

"Oh right." Brock said. "You're rooming with Harley, Gary, Soledad, and Zoey right?"

"Yep. And the last thing I want is to end up sleeping near Harley."

"I hear you" Drew spoke. "I don't know how Soledad stands him."

"Kenny! KennyBear!" Harley's shrill voice rang throughout the hall. "Gary, Soledad, and Zoey have already picked their beds so it looks like you and I are bunking together!"

"What! No!" Kenny yelled running out of the room.

"Poor Guy" Drew muttered, laughing.

A couple minutes later Ash came barging back into the room. "Don't let Misty hit me!" he yelled jumping into his bed.

"She's here?" Brock asked, peering questinly at Ash's terrified form as he hid under the covers.

"No but she's going to be tomorrow and she's gonna hit me with her mallet! I just know it!" Ash yelled.

"You're a wimp" Paul stoically said as he stared at Ash.

"Hey! You'll be scared of Misty too if you met her!" Ash defended.

"Doubt it" Paul responded smirking, closing his eyes.

"Ash" Drew raised an eyebrow. "You do know you're saying your girlfriend terrifies you, right?"

"Yes and I'm proud of it!" Ash proclaimed sitting up. "May and Dawn had a fit covering themselves when I barged in…"

"They were changing!" Paul and Drew yelled, murderous gazes landing on Ash.

"No!" he cowered. "Dawn was in all pink and May was in all red. They were dressed! It's just a reaction!"

"Figures" Paul muttered under his breath. "Troublesome would be in all pink."

"Why do you care?" Brock questioned. "Do you have interest in her?"

"No"

"I think Kenny likes her…"

"So?"

"Or does he like Zoey?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Good point" Brock answered sweatdropping as Paul stared at him, his eye twitching. "So Drew…" Brock spoke changing the conversation. "Weren't you going to tell us what happened between you and May?"

"N-NO!" Drew shouted, his face slowly turning red as all three males in the room raised their eyebrows at him.

"Tell US!" Ash whined.

Paul winced. "Tell us before Ash becomes a baby." Paul scowled. "How did I end up rooming with you three…?" He asked himself.

"Because you didn't want to room with the others" Brock piped up. "And Please Drew do tell us before I have to change Ash's diaper." Brock broke into laughter as Paul chuckled at Ash's red face.

"Fine…" Drew blew his bangs out of his face, only to have them fall over his eye again. "You see…what happened was…"

_**Flashback:**_

_**Important Note: Floaroma Town has been changed to have the Contest Hall in the meadow and I have added some "famous Hot Springs" in the meadow as well. Oh and the flowers known as Sleeping Daisies, yeah those, I made them up. The Flashback just like with May is told in First Person.**_

Breathing deeply through my nose, I moved my shoulders, relaxing them. Finally work was over and I could relax. The hot springs were the perfect place to relax but sadly the relaxing magic of the place no longer seems to affect me. Working at the hot springs for hours on end does that to a person. It's not like coordinating where it doesn't matter how long you work, you always need to improve. But the warm water is soothing if I stay in it long enough.

Wrapping a towel around my waist I step out of the changing rooms as I slowly make my way to the private hot spring. The bell chimes and I stop. _A customer? At this hour?_ I blow air through my nose, annoyed as I turn around, already feeling my shoulders tense as I start making my way to the entrance.

"Oh Drew" Sarah, the manager of the hot springs slowly stepped in his way. "Your shift is over isn't it?"

"Yes but someone's at the door."

"Oh no" Sarah waved her hand dismissally. "Your shift is over as manager I say go relax. I'll take care of this visitor." I hesitated but finally relented at Sarah's glare. It reminded me of my grandmother. As I slowly stepped into one of the many hot springs I distinctly heard Sarah opening the door. My hearing wasn't perfect but from what I could hear it was a girl.

The closer Sarah and the girl got, the easier I was able to hear. I don't know what it was but the girl's voice sounded awfully familiar. So familiar that my heart started pounding as her name crossed my mind. _May. It can't be? Can it? _I jumped so fast out of the hot spring as I made a dash towards the door, I almost didn't have enough time to grab my towel. Wrapping it around my waist I breathed in deeply, trying to control my rapid, beating heart as I leaned my ear against the door.

Just as I heard Sarah passed, I opened the door and stepped out, immediately bumping into someone. My eyes widened as I stared down at May, my rival, who was wearing nothing but a short towel on. "I'm sorry" she squeaked glancing up her beautiful ocean eyes connecting with my forest green ones. "Drew" she murmured breathlessly.

"May" I breathed out my eyes softening as I stared at her, unconsciously checking out her towel-clad body. Before I knew it May jumped, wrapping her arms around me.

"Drew!" She happily proclaimed. I moved back, shoulders tense for a second as my hand quickly went for the towel around my hips making sure to keep it there, before relaxing in her grip, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Discreetly, I breathed in her scent. Oh god I hadn't seen her in well over a month…a month of torture I'll say. A month of not bathing in her laughter, in her anger due to my teasing, her sparkling eyes, her magical voice…Oh god I missed her.

She pulled back too soon for my liking. But that dissatisfaction quickly disappeared as I saw her eyes roam me over, a blush encompassing her face. I felt a smirk tug at my lips. Just as I was about to throw out a smartass, conceited, "I know I'm hot May" my eyes widened as I took in the sight before me of her towel dipping lower showing more of her cleavage, a blush warming up my face as my body grew rigid.

May, cutely cocked her head to the side confused at my reaction. Looking down, her face bursted into flames as she hurried to cover up. I turned my face away from her, not able to look at her after that um…clothes malfunction knowing that my face was still red.

"There you are!" Sarah yelled making her way back to us. "I was wondering what happened to you, lass." She stopped, raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. "Did something happen?" She questioned, looking at me.

Swallowing a lump in my throat I answered "No." I had to get out of here before she questioned me anymore. I couldn't help but glance at May as I passed her, and walked into the closest room. Turns out…it was a closet…thank heavens May doesn't know about this _**(Yes Paul I know it was stupid! Don't rub it in! I wasn't thinking straight! Brock! Wipe that creepy look off your face before I punch you! Stop picturing May! What! Ash! Don't you dare tell May or I'll tell Misty that you still wet your bed! Anywhere where was I? Oh yes) **_

I was planning on staying inside the closet until May left but then I realized two things. One…it's a closet so there was no room _**(No Brock I didn't take May into the closet! Oh be quiet!) **_And two…if May were to come looking for me…I don't want to be found in the closet…

Just as I had been contemplating this the door swung open, and I fell back, landing on the floor. My eyes widened, my cheeks flushing thinking May opened the door only to see Sarah looking at me funny. "What was that all about dear?" She asked as I struggled to my feet.

"What was?" I feigned ignorance.

"With that sweet young girl" She responded, putting her hands on her hips. "Why'd you go hide yourself in the closet?"

"I…I didn't-"

"Oh yes you did. Don't try to argue" Sarah snapped. "I've found you so tell me what's the problem. Is she that annoying fan girl you told me about…the one who calls you Mr. Drew?"

"What! No way!" I yelled. "That's Brianna! May is nothing like her! Brianna's got nothing next to May!"

"May" Sarah repeated. "Where have I heard that name before? It sounds familiar…" Sarah said tapping her chin _**(No Ash I didn't tell her it's in the calendar…because she didn't mean the word May! She meant a person named May! It was obvious Ash! Oh just forget it…)**_

"You've mentioned her to me, I know that much…" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Is she the one who beat you in your first contest? I thought she was older…"

"No that's Soledad. She's 18. May's 15."

"Well then…is she an old girlfriend of yours?"

"No" I shook my head. "I've…I've never had a girlfriend…"

"Hmm…" Sarah hummed before snapping her finger. "I got it! May's your sweetheart!"

"What!" I felt my cheeks heat up. "She's the girl you were telling me about! The one you've been in love with for quite sometime now!"

"What? Me and May? No way…I mean…" I stuttered.

"Don't lie to me boy! Your grandma told me the other day when I was watching the contest who it was you liked. So I obviously wrote down her name and searched her up. Of course! It's her!" I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life.

"You ought to confess to her soon, lad" Sarah spoke seriously, her hands clasping behind her back. "She's a beautiful and young girl. I'm sure lots of other boys have their eyes on her." She eyed me. "And mistreating her with snobbiness and mean comments is no way to treat her."

"What?"

"Your grandma tells me a lot of things boy" Sarah grinned. "I know you tease her just to rile her up. You just want her attention but that's negative attention boy. Although, miraculously it seems to have won her over." Sarah mused as she started walking away to her room.

"Wait. What?" I asked confused turning around rapidly. "What do you mean it's won her over?"

Sarah glanced back at me, a teasing smirk on her lips, reminding me of how she used to look as a teenager with her husband in a photo. "I have a feeling she likes you, Drew. Very much so. I suggest you confess to seal the deal. I hear many _wolves_ come roaming around contests for young ladies like her."

I felt like a fish with my mouth opening and closing. I didn't know what to say. "She's in The Flower. Go to her Drew. Besides she's asleep and someone needs to wake her up. It's almost closing time." For an elderly lady Sarah sure knows how to fast walk. In a blink she was gone, only her chuckles resonating in the air as she left me standing alone in the hall.

I gulped, turning around as I started making my way down the hall in the direction of The Flower…where May was. The closer I got to my destination…or more precisely the closer I got to May…the harder and faster my heart started to beat…

I tried to be silent as possible as I stepped into The Flower's location. My eyes immediately landed on May's sleeping form and I felt my breath catch. I hesitated, allowing my eyes to drink in the sight.

The flowers waving with the wind and the moons light illuminating the water and May in its unearthly glow I swore right then and there that May wasn't from Earth. She was a goddess or an angel that had been stranded here and I, I was merely a mortal who craved the impossible…craved for this beautiful creature to smile, wrap themselves around them, and whisper their eternal love for me. If someone had asked me right there and then if I wished to marry May I would have said yes. _**(I'm not whipped Paul I'm just a romantic fool when it comes to love and May. Now let me finish!)**_

I gathered my wits and carefully made my way over to May. Crouching down I stared at her beautiful face so relaxed and in peace. My heart was thumping a mile a minute and the urge to just reach out, cup her cheek, and caress it with my thumb as I move in to kiss her was too great. I caught myself just in time though.

Breathing heavily I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my mind. The intoxicating smell of the flowers filled my lungs as I gained control of myself and carefully placed May in my arms. Immediately after lifting her, May snuggled into me, causing my face to become beat red. "Your so beautiful May" I murmured holding her closer to me as I started taking her out of the water.

May's yelp reached my ears right before she started struggling in my arms as she tried to get away from me. Needless to say I was not thinking of keeping my balance and we promptly fell into the water. As my head broke the surface I noticed two towels drifting in the water…_great_…just _great_…

"DREW!" May yelled her eyes wide as she gasped for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped angrily. I felt tense all over as I struggled with the intoxicating scent filling my lungs.

"Me! What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you!" May snapped back, glaring at me. "Why the hell were you kidnapping me!"

"Kidnapping you?" Okay now I was totally confused. Leave it to May to think that someone would be kidnapping her…although I must say she did look awfully cute with the flush that took over her face.

"I…I mean…" She stuttered looking everywhere but at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Figures that's what you would think. Why would I kidnap you?" I asked smugly, a smirk threatening to tear my face off with how big it was.

"I…you…I thought…" I watched amused as May struggled to find the right words. She huffed, her face still glowing red. "How was I suppose to know it was you!" She yelled before turning around and getting out of the hot spring, giving me the privilege of seeing her baby blue bikini clad body. I allowed myself to stare at her straight on for about a minute, soaking it all in to my memory, before rolling my eyes and proceeding to get out of the hot spring as well.

"You know your only suppose to wear a towel in The Flower Hot Spring, right?" I asked smirking as I got out of the water, enjoying how May's face seemed to get redder at my comment.

"I know! But I didn't want to!" May defended. "Besides your one to talk! You're wearing swim trunks!" She proclaimed proudly, staring at my dark blue swim trunks. How cute…she thinks she won…

"Great deduction May" I responded airily, smirking, as I rolled my eyes.

She glared at me, her face still glowing red. "Why were you even holding me?" She asked, crossing her arms under her chest. My eyes strayed downward before quickly going up to stare at her face.

"Sarah told me to pick up the sleepy one" I responded raising one of my eyebrows at seeing her eyes widen cutely. "Leave it to you, to fall asleep in a Hot Spring."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" She cried out. "I was relaxing and the warm water with the flowers just made me sleepy."

"I should have known this would happen" I muttered massaging my forehead.

"What would?" She asked confused.

"That you would pick the hot springs for lovers" I answered.

"What! I did not pick it!" She yelled. "The old lady told me that it was the only one available." _Why do I have the feeling Sarah knew who May was before she asked me…?_

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't" I responded. "Either way you should've known these flowers are called Sleeping Daisies" I motioned towards the flowers that surrounded the hot springs. "Your not suppose to inhale them so much if your not doing anything physical."

"Why not?" Ah leave it to my sweet, innocent May to not know. Wait…did I say mine…aw heck who am I kidding, she's mine.

"Because you'll fall asleep" I responded smirking. "Which you already know…" I couldn't help but feel smug as her hands fell limply back to her sides.

"Oh…"

"Hence why The Flower Hot Spring is suppose to be for Lovers" I explained feeling a bit bad.

"How do you even know all this?"

"Because Sarah told me."

"Who's Sarah" May asked. Excitement skittered across my body as the thought of '_could May be jealous_?' ran through my head.

"The manager" I answered. "She walked you here. I thought you had better manners may, I was sure, _**you**_ would have asked for her name."

"Well…I didn't think of it…" She defended.

"Figures" I responded rolling my eyes. I couldn't help it. May was so fun to mess with.

"Why did she ask you to come get me?" May asked me, her eyes locking with mine.

My breath hitched. I couldn't tell her it was because Sarah wanted me to confess. _Think Drew think_. "Other than the fact that I knew you, and theirs the possibility that some freak finds you sleeping instead, I've been staying with her for about a month."

"What? Why?"

"She's an old friend of my grandma. She use to run the place with her husband but he passed away and she was having trouble getting use to working without him so Grandma shipped me out here to help for a bit until she got back on her game."

"So that's why I haven't seen you in a while…" May whispered.

"Missed me?" I teased hope building in me.

"N-No!" She yelled. "Well…maybe a little…" She confessed, smiling softly at me. My heart stopped for a second as I stepped closer to her, a smile gracing my face.

"You know I missed you too" I confessed my heart pounding in my chest. "Especially beating you in contests, I haven't been able to participate since I've stayed here." _**(What? Come on Brock it's me. Teasing is my thing.)**_

"Hey! You don't always beat me!" May shouted. I smirked and bent down, grabbing one of the Sleeping Daisies, before giving it to her. I watched, thoroughly pleased as May grabbed the flower softly, her eyes wide with surprise and wonder. "No Rose?" She asked. _**(I know Ash I broke out of tradition now be quite! This is the most important part!)**_

"Do you know why this is the Lover's Hot Spring?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"No" May answered still staring at the purple flower, enraptured with it.

"Because these Sleeping Daisies won't put you to sleep if you're being physical…you know…your blood is pumping…your heart is pounding…_adrenaline_…" I spoke slowly, taking a step closer to her. I noticed the closer I step towards her, the tenser her body seemed to become. "Smell the flower" I ordered.

"What? You just said it'll put me to sleep."

"Trust me. It won't. Smell it." I ordered again, locking eyes with her. She hesitated but finally she lifted the flower to her face. As she breathed the intoxicating scent in, I noticed her body slowly start to relax, as her eyes started to droop, her arm lowering.

"I don't understand how I won't fall asleep, Dre-" May wasn't able to finish her sentence as I grabbed her arm, pulled her in, and kissed her like I wanted to kiss her since I saw her today.

"See what I mean?" I murmured breathlessly as I pulled away slightly. "You won't fall asleep."

"I see" May murmured back, just as breathlessly if not more, before I pulled her into another breathtaking kiss. Her arm wrapped around my neck, as she pulled herself closer to me as my grip on her arm tightened. As my arm wrapped around her waist, she released The Sleeping Daisy as she brought that arm up to my shoulder.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's what happened" I finished proudly staring at Brock, Ash, and Paul.

"Drew" Brock started.

"THAT HAPPENED SIX YEARS AGO!" Ash angrily shouted. "WE ALREADY KNEW THIS!" Drew raised his eyebrow at Ash's reaction. Seriously? What the hell is wrong with this man?

"Ash. Stop being an idiot and calm down" Paul ordered glaring at Ash. "Drew" Paul turned his icy glare onto him. "Tell us what happened this week or else…"

Try as he might Drew couldn't repress the shiver that ran down his back at Paul's threat. "Hold on…" Drew muttered taking out his cell phone.

_The guys are bothering me._

_**So are the girls **_May responded.

"Brock! Drew is texting May instead of saying what happened! Make him tell!"

"Ash. Relax. It might be important" Brock, ever the peacemaker, spoke, sweatdropping as he stared at Ash.

_**Should we tell?**_

_I think we're gonna have to…_

_**I know you didn't want them to know until the dinner tomorrow.**_

_You know what May? Just tell them. This is what we get for not rooming with each other like we usually do._

_**Are you nuts? My dad is here. He would have a fit and would want to kill you.**_

_He has to get use to us sleeping together in the same room..._

_**Drew!**_

_Alright, alright, tell them._ Drew smirked. He couldn't help himself.

_**You sure?**_

_Do you want to tell them?_

_**Yes!**_

_Then go ahead May, tell them. _

_**Thanks Drew.**_

_I just want you to be happy, Love._

_**Alright, I'm gonna tell them. **_

_**Goodnight Drew.**_

_Goodnight May. _

_I Love You._

_**Love You Too. **_

Drew breathed heavily, relaxing his shoulders as he looked up at his three roommates…for now at least…

"Alright…I've talked with May." Drew stated. "We've discussed it and she's convinced me to agree to tell you guys."

"Finally! What is it?" Brock, Ash, and surprisingly even Paul yelled.

Drew looked each one of them in the eye as they held their breaths. "May and I…" He stopped, building the suspense.

"Are getting married."

_**M: DONE! What do you think! Phew! This was hard to do! It's really hard to write from a guy perspective I think since I don't really know how they think. And somehow by some miracle I finished it off with 19 pages! Just like May's Point of View! I was going for that but it really was a coincidence! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it! Pretty please Review! I'd really appreciate it!**_


End file.
